


Wet

by Khylara



Series: Sex Shop [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick get cleaned upsequel to Some Like It Red
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Sex Shop [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Wet

Getting up from the bed, Pete and Patrick went into the bathroom, trading kisses back and forth as they walked. "Love you," Pete murmured as he cupped Patrick's face in his hands. "Love you so much, baby."

"Love you, too," Patrick said in between kisses. He drew away, smiling a little. "Go on. Into the shower with you."

Pulling open the glass shower door, Pete stepped in and turned on the water, letting the twin jets cascade over his nude frame. Turning to Patrick, he held out his hand. "Come on in. The water's perfect."

Patrick stepped into the shower and his lover's waiting arms. "Mmm...that feels good," he said as he got under the spray. "Nice and warm."

Pete gave him a teasing little kiss as he picked up the washcloth and a bar of soap. He slid it over Patrick's chest, leaving soap bubbles in his wake. "You look good covered in soap,' he said as he scrubbed.

Patrick took the washcloth from him and returned the favor. "And you look good soaking wet," he returned. "But the you always did," Picking up the shampoo, he squirted some into his hand and lathered up Pete's hair. "Were you thinking of dying it again?" he asked. "I kinda liked the blond and the pink."

"Yeah?' Patrick nodded. "I was thinking maybe lavender for "Mania". What do you think?"

Patrick looked at him for a long moment. "It would look good on you," he finally said. "Here. Tilt your head back."

Pete did as he was asked, rinsing away the suds. When he was done, he picked up the shampoo. "Your turn."

Patrick let his lover run his fingers through his hair. "Mmm," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I always loved your hands. They know just what to do."

"Years of practice," Pete said as he rinsed Patrick clean. He slid his hands down the singer's back to land on his ass. "Can I?" he asked softly.

A puzzled little frown crossed Patrick's face. "Don't you want a turn? Yo already jumped me after the movie."

A sheepish look crossed Pete's face. "I didn't want to assume."

Patrick gave him a look before spinning his finger around. "Face the wall, Wentz. Assume the position."

Grinning, Pete put his hand on the tiled shower wall, bracing himself as he let the water cascade over him. "I love it when you play boss," he said, looking over his shoulder. "It's so damn hot."

Patrick pressed himself against him, his front to Pete's back. "You're perfect like this," he murmured as his erection nudged the crack of his lover's ass. "Can't wait to be buried in you."

"Can't wait to feel you." Pete arched into Patrick's touch, letting out a soft groan as the singer slowly slid a finger in. "Oh...fuck."

"So beautiful," Patrick murmured, kissing the bassist's neck as he withdrew. "Ready for me, love?"

"Always." Pete let out a long, low groan as Patrick slowly sank into him. "God...Patrick...baby..."

"I've got you," Patrick whispered as he wrapped his arms around Pete. "It's okay, I've got you." he began to move, withdrawing almost all the way before plunging back into him. "So perfect for me...you feel so good, love. So right.'

"Patrick...please, baby...don't stop," Pete begged as he clawed at the mirrored tiles for support. "God...don't stop."

"Never," Patrick pronounced, water splashing around them both as he sped up. "Love you, Pete...love you so much. Gonna make you come."

"Yes...come in me...please...Patrick!" Pete yelled. coming all over she shower wall. Pete's orgasm triggered Patrick's' he came hard. burying himself deep in Pete's ass with a final heartfelt groan of his own.

They sagged onto the shower floor, holding each other close as they let the cascading water wash them both clean. Patrick brushed a kiss against Pete's damp forehead. "you okay?"

"Fucking fantastic." Pete got up and turned off the water, helping Patrick to his feet. "You're amazing, baby."

"You're pretty neat yourself," Patrick said as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around pete. he began to rub him dry as his lover did the same. "And you have the most wonderful ideas."

"I can think of a few more," Pete said, his eyes gleaming. "If you want?"

Just then his stomach growled loud enough to be heard by both of them. Pete looked down, his eyes wide. "Well, damn.'

Patrick laughed. "I think I'd better feed you first," he said as he wrapped another towel around his waist. "How about we get dressed and order pizza?"

"That's the best idea I'v heard all damn day." He gave Patrick a sound kiss. "I love you, Pattycakes."

Patrick smiled even as he rolled his yes. "I love you, too."


End file.
